


It's a Little Too Much

by wrorus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, based on q267, quick joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrorus/pseuds/wrorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko dealt with a lot of crap coming his way... but this was just too much. [based on q267]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from ffnet. OTL
> 
> Other Notes: The thing about Kuroko's parents and grandmother is not canon. Please don't be confused.

* * *

The boy named Kuroko Tetsuya, the so-called elusive Sixth Phantom Man of the famed Generation of Miracles, now Seirin's number eleven and Kagami Taiga's shadow, had a lot of crap that came his way in all of his sixteen years of living and breathing.

His parents divorced after countless of arguments and hurting each other when Kuroko was nine.

Kuroko's grandmother having a terminal illness and getting closer to death's doors everyday.

His first best friend, Aomine Daiki, pretty much told Kuroko that he was useless in the rain.

His ex-captain, Akashi Seijuuro, becoming someone unrecognizable and no longer the one Kuroko goes to for advice or help.

All of his ex-teammates had played terrible side-games with their opponents and even made several of them quit basketball.

His first friend from childhood, Ogiwara Shigehiro, had become afraid of him, switched schools at the drop of a hat and broke off all contact with him.

Kuroko hated basketball at one point, making it even more painful for him than usual.

His ex-teammates were too powerful for him to handle and they all went on their separate ways.

Of course, Kuroko dealt with all of these obstacles with his own way. He always pulled himself up, because he was all alone when no one wanted to be left behind while waiting for Kuroko. They became long struggles over the course of time, but Kuroko is a survivor. Now, his life was slowly becoming better, after he managed to not let the divorce of his parents break his heart, not crying when his grandmother is closer to dying, adapted to not being Aomine's best friend, learned how to become completely independent when he couldn't trust the new Akashi, had gotten used to not checking his phone for missed messages or calls from Ogiwara, loved basketball again and brought his old friends back to their senses.

He even rekindled the broken bonds of friendship that were severed in the end of his Teiko second year and brought back the old Akashi through some sort of screwed up psychology on the court; now with two red eyes and a calm demeanor unlike the new Akashi that bulldozed his way and got rid of anyone for the sake of victory.

But, not all good things last, right?

The fact that the old Akashi was back is something Kuroko still can't comprehend (questions like, "where were you all this time when we needed you" was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't force the words out when his brain is still muddled from this new information), but he didn't let it distract him from the game his team was desperately **_trying_** and **_wanting_** to win.

Then suddenly, everyone on the Rakuzan team went into the Zone simultaneously.

Like Kagami thought, this just had to be a joke.

Seirin was extremely confused and scared.

The audience cheered on, not even caring about the total cop-out, deus ex-machina moment.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles (bar the two in the match) were completely dumbfounded.

Well, just like a stick that broke into half and spontaneously combusted into flames that came from the pits of hell itself, Kuroko snapped.

"Are you _fucking telling me_ that they're all in the Zone _**now**_?" asked Kuroko darkly, which made Kagami flinch. From what Kagami knew, Kuroko never cursed at all, since it would be like against his shadow's polite or nice guy facade policy.

"You know what?"

This time, the Seirin team weren't the only ones who were confused. Although the referee had the right to give a red card to Kuroko for attempting to monologue (like how he should've done in all past matches, but **_no,_** the fangirls overruled his decision in order to see the monologues as some sort of intense sexual tension), he didn't dare to interrupt. At all.

(In fact, the referee almost pissed in his pants, but you didn't need to know that.)

"Fuck you guys, I'm gonna break the fourth wall and falcon punch the mangaka in the face."

So, Kuroko opened the secret ultra weapon, the Zone for shadows only. It was one that only Kuroko could enter because Mayuzumi can go choke on his light novels according to Kuroko himself (the world only needed one shadow and that would be Kuroko-motherfucking-awesome-Tetsuya), and used a powerful, earth-shattering punch that broke the invisible barriers, which he used as a portal to proceed to come out of the latest draft that Fujimaki was drawing and did it.

Kuroko punched his creator in the face.

(It could probably rival Tsunade of the Sannins' punch, but that reference hardly matters in a basketball manga.)

.

.

"Don't you think he meant Ignite Pass Kai?"

"... Please don't try to be intelligent now, Kagami-kun. Kuroko-kun is pissed as he is; he doesn't need you to act like Mr. Smarty Pants."

"Oi!"


End file.
